


Stolen donuts

by MarvellousFics12



Series: Short stories of life with the Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cocaine, Donuts, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellousFics12/pseuds/MarvellousFics12
Relationships: Clint Barton & Tony Stark
Series: Short stories of life with the Avengers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612681
Kudos: 12





	Stolen donuts

Tony had made his way down to the pantry looking for some of his delicious donuts. Nothing better than a nutritious breakfast consisting of powdered donuts. His morning got a whole lot more grim when he found out his donuts were missing! No, not gone, because he hadn’t eaten them, but missing. Someone had stolen his donuts, even after making it explicitly clear he needed those to survive. Yes, Steve had called him a drama queen.  
Tony decided to go Sherlock Holmes his way around the tower to find the culprit.  
“Where is Thor?” Tony asked Jarvis.  
“He is not on Earth, sir. He told me he would be…”  
“Yeah, yeah. When did he leave?”  
“He left two days ago, sir.” Jarvis sounded a little curt.  
Tony rubbed his goatee with his hand as if thinking very hard. He had a donut yesterday afternoon. Somewhere in the last fourteen hours someone had stolen his most prized possession.  
Steve wouldn’t eat a donut before lunch, so he was out of the question. Natasha told Tony once that he disgusted her while eating donuts. She wasn’t the donut-kind. Or any kind of kind…  
The only other residents in the Tower right now were Clint and Bruce.  
Too much sugar upset Bruce’s tummy.  
Clint it was.

Tony stormed into the kitchen and pointed to Clint, “Did you eat my powdered donuts?”  
“No…”  
“Then what’s under your nose?” Tony squinted.  
“Ehm, cocaine…?”

Natasha came wandering in about that time, scratching her head, “Why is Clint on the fridge?”  
“Well, he’s either riding a sugar high on my STOLEN donuts! Or he’s done cocaine. Haven’t found out which one yet.”  
“Hmm.” Natasha hummed before opening the fridge and taking out the milk.  
“Clint! I can’t believe you took everything, you selfish bastard!” Tony almost whined.  
“I still have some left.” Clint shrugged apologetically.  
Tony stuck his hand out and made a grabbing motion.  
Clint dropped a little plastic baggy into Tony’s hands and shrugged again.

“I meant my donuts, you dickwad.” Tony pouted.


End file.
